


That Sort of Heavy Nostalgia

by NightmareWolf



Series: EW Highschool AU [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sort Of, though its up for interpertation, vent - Freeform, very edgy be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWolf/pseuds/NightmareWolf
Summary: It's grey, it's cloudy, and man, do you need a crowbar to flick this Gameboy's switch.





	1. Cloudy

**Author's Note:**

> the weather today is making me feel kinda nostalgic and sad so...i guess here's a vent story long those lines  
> story is VERY heavy on headcanons. Hope that is okay.  
> Also highschool AU

_Click_

Oh, finally. Hearing that familiar chiptune _ding_ let you know that all was well. It was almost like opening the portal to another world.

Yes...

Edd tilted his head up toward the sky. Even now, with the sky a light grey and clouds littering it, it was almost too bright to look at it. Even if the sun was covered, it was blinding. It made his head spin, like he was about to tumble over off the hill. But, that would not be pleasant.

You say your goodbyes to reality as you look off into the distance; the town below looked like a toy set with its lousy size compared to up here. Maybe if you think hard enough, you could imagine yourself as Godzilla stomping on all the buildings and cars, roofs snapping like a graham cracker under your weight, cars shattering like delicate light bulbs...imagination is a great tool.

And, he hasn't realized it, but Edd had been staring off for so long the _Pokémon Blue_ opening must have looped a thousand times. He should probably press start.

This is how it's supposed to be, right? Playing a good ol' fashioned game under the Autumn oak tree on a cloudy September day. A memory that will, surely, resurface back into your head on the next clouded day. Yet, why do you spend the time lamenting over _other_ memories? The weather reminds you of many specific days where you were outside...school days, days listening to music, days spent swinging or exploring your backyard. Funnily, you can't remember anything else from those days. Just those insignificant parts where life was _simpler_ and _joyous_. You weren't opened up to a cruel life, to depression or strides, to trauma and lies. Or, perhaps you were, but just remained ignorant. And, as they say, ignorance is bliss.

...No, I don't want to give a nickname to Squirtle. Thanks.

Edd sighed, mashing the A button through various dialogue he must have memorized by this point.

You call this a hill, but it's more like a cliff, right? With how it juts out, the slope is steep enough to be considered a cliff...It's almost an entire vertical line down, with rocks scattered all about the slope like a thinly veiled row of knives. Tiny, razor shards...if you fell down, not only would you plummet to your doom below, but suffer a scorching pain of hundreds of rusty metal-like splinters of rocks...oh, how _easy_ it'd be to roll down a cliff like this; just push yourself forward a little bit and down you'll go, giving this dirty old cliff a nice paint job. It's a little scary how easy it is to kill yourself or, worse yet, someone else.

You're always surrounded by ways to die and yet you live.

Saving...do not turn off the game.

Of course, he does so when that textbox closes. He sets aside the worn blue Gameboy and swings his legs over the cliff, the lower half of his body now dangling hundreds of feet above the ground. The view is so wonderful. Trees with rich, warm colored leaves sprinkle the horizon, outnumbering the houses by a large margin. It's breathtakingly beautiful.

So, why do you still lament over other memories?

This is one that you would want to remember for the future. It's so pure and blissful. Yet—you know that isn't true. Nothing will ever be pure and blissful again, and that statement will hold more truth to it the longer your life progresses. Never again will you truly experience things like you once did. And maybe that's your issue.

With a particularly noisy breath, you edge yourself as close as you can off the cliff. It would be a shame if you got dizzy now. Or maybe a blessing in a disguise. You wanted to climb down from the cliff. Of course, that would end in bloody failure. But, impulsively, you wanted it. Even if you ended up dead, you didn't mind.

He felt like there wasn't much to lose.

And you would've. You would've done it if you didn't feel a vibration in your pocket from your phone. Bad timing, I guess.

[ **Tom**   _3:32P.M  
were all at matts place and youre like 15 minutes late >:C _]

Edd couldn't help but stare at the text message on the screen. It seemed brighter than the sun in the sky. His eyes were reading that line of text over and over and _over._ Yet, he wasn't registering it. Even when he _tried_ to read it. Getting angry at it. He still wouldn't process the words. Not until he read it probably fifty more times did he get it through his thick skull; his cold hands tapped the glass screen, giving a reply.

[ **Edd** _3:38P.M_  
 _i'll be there soon_ ]

His breath trembled as he clicked the send button, tossing the phone carelessly by his Gameboy. It seemed like the world was crashing down. He felt choked up, yet no tears or noises came out. No pained sounds. He was crashing down.

 


	2. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to worry about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> text based chapter on toms end...so all grammar mistakes are intentional

[ **Tom** _3:56P.M_  
_SOON my ass. its been like 30 minutes it only takes u like. 5 to get here._ ]  
[ _if u dont wanna come today just say so yaknow? jeeez_ ]

[ **Tom** _6:31_ _P.M  
just got home...u didnt come not big surprise _ ]  
[ _but, like seriously, can you text me??? u dont usually ignore me_ ]  
[ _or like at least text matt or smth we just wanna make sure ur alive n stuff_ ]  
  
9|22|05

[ **Tom** _7:37A.M  
__U BETTER BE AT SCHOOL TODAY BITCH_ ]  
[ _jk ur not a bitch plz dont take that the wrong way_ ]

[ **Tom** _2:40P.M  
U werent here D: _ ]  
[ _did my bitch comment upset you?? im sorry_ ]  
[ _am i texting u too mcuh_ ]  
[ _Tord said im overreacting_ ]  
[ _i hope im not im just worried...so plz text me thnks_ ]

[ **Tom** _8:22P.M  
seriously. _ ] _  
_  
9|23|05  
  
[ **Tom** _3:37P.M  
i tried knocking at your door_ ]  
[ _i rang the doorbell too_ ]  
[ _did you hear it? you didnt answer so..._ ]  
[ _im genuinley freaked out_ ]  
[ _thats not dumb right???/ im not dumb right_ ]  
[ _please if this is a prank u got me ok_ ]  
[ _im sorry_ ]  
[ _just please prove youre alright_ ]

9|24|05

[ **Tom** _2:04A.M  
everyone misses u u fukcin prick_ ]  
[ _youre a reel god damn asshole for leaving liek that_ ]  
[ _fjuckjing hate you_ ]  
[ _i hate you_ ]

[ **Tom** _5:46P.M_  
_HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY_ ]  
[ _I WAS REALLY EMOTIONAL LAST NIGHT I GUESS IDK I JUST WOKE UP_ ]  
[ _FUCK I DIDNT MEAN IT EDWARD_ ]  
[ _IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO S O SORRY FUCK_ ]  
[ _im a fuck up im so sorrt_ ]  
[ _please don t liste to me_ ]

9|27|05

[ **Tom** _10:30A.M  
i tried to stop texting you and yet here i am _ ]  
[ _talking to a break fucking wall_ ]  
[ _*brick_ ]  
[ _in other news; youre officially on the missing persons list. congrats._ ]  
[ _im failing all my classes because i cant stop thinking about you_ ]  
[ _edd_ ]  
[ _where the fuck did you go?_ ]  
[ _i hope youre not dead or kidnapped_ ]  
[ _but where else would you be..._ ]

9|28|05

[ **Tom** _1:57A.M  
im sorry._  ] _  
_ [ _i_ _wish i wasnt such a terrible person_ ]

[ **Tom** _2:37P.M  
i need to stop texting you so late at night_  ]

[ **Tom** _7:64_ _P.M  
today in class the teacher showed us a video_  ] _  
_ [ _i_ _t was supposed to be a comedy or something_ ]  
[ _it reminded me of you_ ]  
[ _because youd be way funnier at it_ ]

9|30|05

[ **Tom** _4:58P.M  
_ [ _your parents came home today from their travel trip or whatever_  
[ _they were devastated to hear youre missing_ ]  
[ _i dont care if u never speak to me again_ ]  
[ _at least come home for your parents sake_ ]

[ **Tom** _9:21P.M  
_ [ _remember that chansey you traded me?_ ]  
[ _on my red version?_ ]  
[ _i still have it_ ]  
[ _you nammed it "slayer"_ ]  
[ _its very....you._ ]  
[ _i honestly cried when i first saw it in my PC_ ]  
[ _i miss you, edd_ ]

[ **Tom** _11_ _:57P.M  
__chansey is my favorite pokemon now_ ]

9|30|05

[ **Tom** _4:59P.M  
if youre wondering how matt and tord are doing,_  ] _  
_ [ _terribly._ ]

10|4|05

[ **Tom** _11:33A.M  
its only been two weeks_ ] _  
_ [ _feels like its been a year_ ]  
[ _youre probably dead._ ]

10|5|05

[ **Tom** _7:25A.M  
I HEARD THAT THEY FOUND YOUR GAMEBOY ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN _ ]  
[ _IM LITERALLY SOBBING I HOPE THEY FIND YOU_ ]  
[ _WHEREVER YOU ARE PLEASE BE OK_ ]

10|7|05

[ **Tom** _9:23_ _A.M  
its getting harder to live without you_  ] _  
_ [ _i hope they find you soon_ ]  
[ _or else im gonna end up like you_ ]

[ **Tom** _3:46P.M_  
The thought of you coming back is the only thing keeping me alive.] (! Not delivered.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first multi-chapter fic i guess? this was gonna be in chap. 1 but i felt like expanding upon it bc ive always wanted to write a text-based story...so yeah
> 
> sorry for leaving it off on such a note its up for interpretation on what happened to edd/if he comes back


End file.
